renaissancekingdomsfandomcom-20200215-history
Inis
Location Inis (Ennis) (this town no longer exists) is a town with an orchard (fruit) to the west of the province of An Mumhain (Munster). Roads from here lead to the west to Cill Chaoi (Kilkee) (this town no longer exists), to the southeast to Luimneach (Limerick) (this town no longer exists) and to the north to An Gort (Gort). There is a stone mine to the west of Inis. Government Funmath, originally from Warwick, took the position of mayor of Inis in the first round of the voting. She held that position continuously except for a wee one-day break on 26 June 1457 when a revolt displaced her the day before elections, which she won. Ladymarshmellow was the Mayor for one day. Funmath successfully steered the town of Inis through some very difficult times and was an exemplary mayor who fully deserves high praise for her hard work and shining example. Following Funmath as mayor has been Laighin (single term), Ladymarshmellow (single term) and Giant_abc. People The town has a great multicultural mix from across RK Europe, particularly reflected in the diversity within its many taverns. Inis has a reputation as an NNGO-friendly town. For the most part, the people are friendly, straightforward, and good company. The town numbers a few well known RK faces, most notable perhaps being Nikotin, the man who robbed LJS. Known and famous town occupants include: Deciocavallo, Obridget, LadyJazzy, Scafee, Mick, Dizmalus, Laighin, Volcash, Donnor, Aasha, and Necta. Several members of the Hill of Tara are also resident in Inis including Robert Frankel de Phoenix. Attractions Among its attractions, Inis boasts the Inis Grove, a holy site dedicated to the Lady of Summer and the Winter Lord, tended by a Priestess and a Gardener. Followers of the Old Ways and other Pagans from everywhere in Ireland make the trek here to see this beautiful site and experience a "oneness" with nature. In addition, many bards and minstrals travel here for inspration. Recently, Inis was chosen as the location for the Munster County Public Library. Padishar is the current head Librarian. Inis is known to be very peaceful and have beautiful countryside pepper with a variety of different flowers, some very rare. Many people visit here to get away from city life. There is also rumors of a secret gummi bear tree hidden in the town. Recent Events *Inis Revolt- June 26th, 1457 *Inis Joint Military Operations - July 6th - July 11th, 1457 (At the invitation of Caissadiplomat, General Dee_snider's DVAS Army from Cúige Chonnacht helped support An Mumhain troops against the NNGO in Cill Chaoi .) *Inis War- July 25th, 1457: Caissadiplomat mortally wounded in Inis *NNGO vs ONE - Auguest 7th, 1457: NNGO gain permission to enter town walls, as the town is then attacked by the ONE army. Workshops Oppenheimer's: Upper Crust - Fine Breads and Desserts '' ''Tut's Streakhouse '' [[Laighin|''Laighin]]'''s Mill (Windmill) '' ''MacGregor Armory '' Taverns * "This space for rent" * "Shifty's Hall" (Funmath) * "MacGregors Crib" (Nikotin) * "Ace of Spades National Bank of Ireland" *"Italian Tavern" *"Valahorum" *"Black Raiders Tavern" *"Cristal Palace" (Obridget & LadyJazzy) ***Burnt down, under suspicious circumstances*** * Helgas Huggle Harem *Ordo Negrum Equites * ~NNGO~ Inis * LORDA PZ * Thé Eméráld Snúg*** (Mani & Dizmalus) Category:Irish Town